


Always x and x Forever

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst?, Canary is a bad ass, Confessions, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, I suck at tagging, Pain, family interactions, fluff?, i suck at summaries, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling with his sibling, Alluka, Killua learns interesting information when he comes across a certain clown. Because of that clown's information Killua Zoldyck finds himself returning home, which ultimately leads him on another journey with shocking revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometime in April.

Canary stands outside of Silva Zoldyck’s door, a soft and long sigh escapes her lips before she lifts up her hand and knocks on the door. Shortly the door is opened by Zeno Zoldyck; which Zeno stares at the girl before moving away from the entranceway to allow Canary inside the room. Inside of Silva Zoldyck’s room, is Silva sitting in his sit with Maha Zoldyck sitting beside him. Canary walks into the room slowly and when she stands before Silva’s sit she bows her head.

 

“Do you have something important to tell me?” Zeno asks and Canary lifts her head.

 

“No, I don’t have anything important to tell you,” Canary responds confidently.

 

“Then what brings you here?” Zeno inquires.

 

“I wish to leave,” Canary pauses with a soft sigh, “with the intentions of not coming back.”

 

The three men glowers at Canary standing before them, “I will not tell any of the Zoldyck family secrets, not even that I worked here, if I do tell a secret I will right my wrong and face death. I will take any punishment that you give me. I just wish to leave.”

 

“A home and a job was given to you,” Zeno responds, “and you wish to leave. For what reasons?”

 

“My reasons are personal,” Canary answers while looking at Zeno before glancing at the other three.

 

Maha coughs, “for six years Canary has been loyal to this family,” Maha Zoldyck pauses as he glances at Zeno and Silva, “there may have been times when she did things above her station. But she was loyal.”

 

“It is not our decision,” Zeno remarks as the three look at Silva.

 

“I am not stopping you,” Silva answers. “When will you be leaving.”

 

“After this conversation is over,” Canary responds. 

 

“You will be paid for your time this month,” Silva responds, “If your help is needed in the future?”

 

“If I am able I will gladly assist you.” 

 

“Will you be waiting to say goodbye to the others?” Maha inquires suddenly.

 

“No.”

“Very well then,” Silva responds and Canary gives the three one final bow before she quickly left the estate.

 

Canary quickly leaves the Zoldyck estate avoiding the other Zoldyck family member and the other servants. She walks outside the testing gate and she looks up at the night sky before giving a soft sigh. She walks past the security box, without giving them a glance, and she walks towards the road. She suddenly turns around to find Maha Zoldyck standing behind her. She stares at the male while loosely holding on to her staff, waiting for Maha to speak up.

 

“Once a month,” Maha states, “I’ll transfer money to your account. It is a gift and spend some of it so I know that you are still alive.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I may be old, but I am not dumb,” Maha responds before he turns around and head backs to his home.

 

3 years and eight months later. December.

Killua Zoldyck, now 18 years old, he has grown taller over the past few years and is standing at 180 centimeters, his muscles are more defined, his white hair is longer in the back and his bangs cup around his face, and his facial bone structure has matured- leaving behind his childish features. Killua is wearing a long sleeve fashion t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of blue jeans as he stands outside the testing gate on Kukuroo mountain. He looks over at the security box and finds that is empty.

“Zebro must not be around now,” Killua mumbles as he pushes open all three of the doors with ease. Killua quickly makes his way up Kukuroo mountain, avoiding detection until he made his way to the butler’s headquarters. He opens the front door and the first person to greet him is Gotoh.

 

“Killua-sama,” Gotoh smiles at Killua, “this is a sur-”

 

Before Gotoh could continue Killua suddenly attacks him with a wave of electricity, causing Gotoh to squirm around the floor. With the electricity running through his body Gotoh’s face continuously changes from his face to the face of a beast. After the electricity ran his course it was not Gotoh’s face that remained but the face of a Kiriko, a magical beast that can change its physical form.

 

Killua clenches his fist as he looks down at the magical beast, “so that clown wasn’t lying through his teeth for once.”

 

Killua stares down at the magical beast below him. “What was all that noise,” a tall and older lady states as she and a smaller woman walk towards Killua and the unconscious magical beast. “Master Killua,” they greet in unison at seeing the man standing before them; they glanced down at the unconscious Kiriko sprawled on the floor.

 

“Who decided to keep this from me?” Killua inquires as watches the two women look at each other. “Well? Tsubone? Amane?” 

 

The older woman, Tsubone, clears her throat, “it was Canary’s decision.”

 

“Where is she?” Killua demands, “bring her to me.”

 

The  younger woman, Amane, pauses, “Canary left.”

 

“When will she be back?”

 

“No. She is no longer a servant here,” Amane answers, “she left and she hasn’t been back since and we haven’t heard from her.”

 

“She just walked out and left?”

 

“No,” Tsubone answers, “your father let her go and informed us of her departure. I would suggest talking to him, Master Killua.”

 

Killua clicks his tongue before he leaves the butler’s headquarters. Killua makes his way to Silva’s room.

 

“Killua,” Silva Zoldyck calls out after seeing his son enter the room. 

 

“Hey,” Killua responds as he walks up to his dad and sits down beside him. “I heard Hisoka killed Gotoh. I also heard that you let Canary go. Why?”

 

“She asked to leave,” Silva responds.

 

“And you didn’t kill her?”

 

Silva Zoldyck remained silent as he looks over his son’s physical condition. 

 

“Why did she leave?”

 

“She told us it was for personal reasons.” 

 

“You let her go just because of that?”

 

“I told her that I wasn’t going to stop her.”

 

“Do you know where she is?”

 

“No,” Silva pauses while observing Killua’s face.

It was silent between the two, “how is Alluka? Did he return with you?”

 

“No  _ she _ is dead.”

 

The air was silent between the two of them.

 

Silva remains silent as Killua slowly opens his mouth, “I was in a fight. I was furious and everything was going great until they took a drastic turn. Alluka tried to stop me from fighting--I wasn’t paying attention, and… she died.” 

 

“What about his remains?”

 

“ _ She  _ asked to be cremated,” Killua states as he looks down at his hands, “she wanted me to spread her ashes around all the places we went. I saved a little bit for home,” Killua explains as he takes out a small pouch and places in the spot between him and Silva. Killua stands up, “I’m leaving.”

 

One month later. January. 

Canary, who recently turned twenty years old, stands in Heaven’s arena wearing a black leotard that has the straps crossing in the front of her chest and around her neck, black leather boots that come up to her thighs, a red leather crop jacket, and now her hair is styled as an afro showing off her defined curls. She holds on to her staff, which had needed adjustments since she is now 174 centimeters tall, as she easily dodges her challengers attacks and his emitter hatsu. She jumps in the air, dodging her opponents forward attack while twirling her staff in her hand. As she lands back down onto the platform she rises her staff and swings it roughly, smashing the back of her challenger’s head, her challenger falls onto his knees while holding his hands up to his eyes.

 

“What did you do! I can’t see- you fuckin’ bitch!” he cries while attempting to stand up and uses his other senses to locate the floor master. Canary stalks around her challenger as he deploys his  _ En _ , making a small circle around to know when Canary is close to him. Canary observes as she watches her opponent stand up shakily and moving slowly around, an attempt to catch her in his  _ En.  _

 

Canary stands still at her position, a smile spreads across her challenger’s face but it quickly vanishes. Canary movements are silent as she walks around the edge of the circle of her challenger’s  _ En _ , her challenger turns his head around frantically as multiple Canary’s appear. Instantously, there were none and just before Canary’s challenger could activate his  _ Ken _ Canary strikes him; hitting him across the face with her staff then quickly jabbing her challenger in his chest, right above where his heart is located. Canary walks away from the man as the referee moves into check her challenger’s pulse. The referee shakes his hand and signals towards audience about Canary’s victory.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the announcer calls out to the stadium, “Canary maintains her status as floor master by a  T.K.O.”

 

Canary smiles at the crowd while waving up at her fans, which one of them throws a bouquet of roses down to the platform and Canary walks over to retrieve them before blowing a kiss towards the sender. After exiting the arena, Canary quickly makes her way to the elevator and the attendant insides uses their nen to move the elevator up to the 251st floor. She stands there in the silent ride up looking at the banquet of roses in her hand and before she knew it the elevator chimes to announce her arrival at the 251st floor. As soon as she steps out the elevator she walks into a very nice hall way, walking towards the end until she came across a door, she pulls out her key and goes to unlocks it.

 

She walks in her penthouse and places the bouquet of roses down on a glass table near the door. She lifts up her cane as she slowly walks through the penthouse suite, she walks past a vast living room, which has a large window, looking over the city. She continues to walk through the penthouse until she finds herself in a large bedroom with a very large king size bed, which is neatly made up with black sheets. She places her cane and mounts it up on the wall, which is mounted next to her door. She walks over to the bed and slowly pulls off her boots, and they landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor. She peels off her stockings that she was wearing underneath the tall boots and she stands up and walks over to a dark brown dresser placed in front of the bed. Above the dark brown dresser was a vast mirror that reflected all the spots surrounding the room. She slowly removes his crop leather jacket, which she tosses it back on the bed. She reaches around her neck and undoes the latch around her neck and moves her hands behind her back and begins to move the zipper down.

 

The zipper finally reached its ending track and Canary steps out of her clothing, which reveals her black v-string panties that has lace on the edges and a black strapless bra that shows lace on the edges. A loud whistle calls out to her and her eyes flick up to the vast mirror to see Killua standing in front of one of the windows in her bedroom, “that’s some sexy underwear you are wearing, Canary.”

 

Canary examines Killua’s matured features as she rummages through her dresser and pulls out a thick pair of leggings and a slouchy black tee. She changes as if she is unfazed by Killua’s presence in her private bedroom. She pulls up the grey leggings as has to wiggle just a tad to get the material over her rump and she quickly pulls the tee over her head. She turns around and picks up her discarded leotard as she watches Killua walk towards her in the dimly lit room. She tosses the leotard in her laundry basket as she stands there as if she is waiting for Killua to speak.

 

“Canary,” Killua slightly sneers as he stands in front of Canary. “You had no right-”

 

“I was trying to protect you,” Canary interrupts him as she continues to stand before him.

 

“Protect me?” Killua asks as he stares her down, “you are not my friend.”

 

Canary’s thick lips pull down into a slight frown and she opens them to respond but a certain chime flows throughout the entire penthouse suite. Canary walks past the man standing before her and walks through her penthouse, with Killua following behind her. She walks towards the front door and unlocks the knob and slowly pulls it open. Standing there is a tall man, with black hair that reaches his shoulders and a wrap around his forehead. The man is wearing a black crip suit and has a very chubby blonde hamster like rodent eating on his left shoulder. His grey eyes and Killua’s blue eyes lock on to each other until his grey eyes glance down at the small child in his arms. He gently nudges the child and the child stirs while rubbing his eyes. 

 

The child has light brown skin, black curly hair, and large dark  brown eyes that slowly pry open. The child’s eyes widen suddenly and he extends his arms out to Canary, “Mama!” The child cheers with a bright and warm smile. 

 

Canary takes the child in his arms and holds him close, “did you have a fun day today, Kai?”

 

“Yesh!” The child, Kai, cheers as he smiles up at his mother. “Papa took me out to the park and we had ice cream together!” 

 

Canary smiles down at her child until she looks up at Chrollo, “thank you for watching him today, Chrollo.”

 

Kai looks over his mother’s shoulder and sees Killua standing there with his eyes wide with shock, “who are you? Are you mommy’s friend? I’m Kai!”  

 

Killua observes the child and his gaze repeatedly switches between Kai, Canary, and Chrollo. His eyes rest on Kai, “something like that,” he responds while giving a soft grin.

 

“What’s your name?” Kai inquires as he pats his hands on his mother’s shoulder.

 

“Killua.”

 

“Then Killua is my friend too!” Kai smiles brightly at Killua before turning his attention to Chrollo, “papa are you staying?”

 

“No, Kai, I’m not,” Chrollo responds as he smiles down at the child and pats his head, “I have to meet with Fei-nii tonight-”

 

“Will you and Fei-nii come play with me tomorrow?” Kai asks as he smiles up at Chrollo.

 

“If we have the time,” Chrollo responds as he smiles down at Kai before switching his gaze towards Canary. “Goodnight and sweet dreams,” he states as he looks back at Kai and gently kisses him on the cheek. Chrollo closes the door in front of him as Kai waves goodbye to the man.

 

Kai rests his head on his mother’s shoulders and she gently rubs his back. “You ready to go to bed?”

 

“Yea,” Kai yawns as he stretches and drapes his arms around Canary’s shoulders. 

 

Killua follows Canary as they travel through the penthouse and into a bedroom across from hers. The walls are decorated with colorfully drawn pictures, toys neatly placed on top of shelves, toy bins pushed back in their container, a little choco robot couch that appears to fold out into a bed, and a dark wooden frame bed. Canary tucks her child her in the blankets and gently kisses him on top of his forehead. Killua stands the in doorway, leaning on the door’s frame as he watches Canary say her goodnights to her child. Canary turns around and walks out of her child’s room and she turns off lights and watches as a soft light dimly lits up the room and images of stars dance across the walls and the ceiling. She peeks in with a soft smile on her face as she slowly shuts the door. She stands there with her hand on the doorknob before she turns around and faces Killua. 

 

“How old is he?” Killua inquires as he leans on the wall and crosses his arms in front of him.

 

“Kai is three years old,” Canary responds as she stands there in silence.

 

“You left to escape death since you are shacking up with the Phantom Troupe’s leader,” Killua states his opinion as he cocks his head as if waiting for a confirmation. 

 

“No,” Canary responds as she watches the change of Killua’s facial expression. “I did leave because I knew I was pregnant with Kai. However, Chrollo is not Kai’s father nor am I in any type of romantic relationship with Chrollo.” Canary softly smiles, “Kai catches on quickly. He knows Chrollo is not his father but refers to him as Papa since he sees Chrollo as a parental figure.”

 

“If Chrollo is not his father then who is it?” Killua inquires.

  
“I don’t see how that information is any of your business,” Canary responds as she strides past Killua and opens her bedroom door. She walks inside her bedroom and turns her back towards Killua, “goodnight,” she states just before she gently closes the door in Killua’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work of Canary and Killua of mine. I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning chapter. I would like to apologize for any mistakes, I do not have a beta and I'm currently sick with a troublesome virus. If any of you are wondering, Canary did win Battle Olympia since she resides on the 251st floor. I was unsure if the victor of Battle Olympia went two years without being challenged but I believe that the resident on the 251st floor is still a floor master and can still be challenged. I hope you enjoyed adorable little Kai and continue to enjoy his bubbly and friendly attitude. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S feel free to leave comments, questions, and/or feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

21st January.  The next morning.

 

Killua stands outside of Heavens Arena looking up at the tall tower, in fact the fourth tallest building in the world, and the posters of advertisements of all the current floor masters.  His gaze pauses on Zushi, a friend he made a long time ago when he first learned about nen.  At the end of all the banners there is a poster that is slightly bigger than the rest, and it is the poster of the champion of Battle Olympia, Canary.  Killua stops as his eyes narrows as he examines Canary’s poster; she is posing tall and powerful while holding her signature cane in her hand.  A soft, cold white flake lands on the tip of Killua’s nose, and he looks up at the sky, and watches the small flurries slowly dance down the light blue sky. 

 

As Killua walks inside the Heavens Arena he sees more advertisements featuring Canary, and there are some old advertisements of her fight from the previous night.  Killua bends down to pick up the discarded flyer at the bottom of his feet, and his ears hear the sound of a nearby tv, showcasing the fight from last night.  Killua slowly approaches the tv, which is surrounded by other pedestrians who could not see the fight, and most of the pedestrians are fans of Canary, evident to the Canary merchandise that they are wearing.  Killua watches the fight from the tv silently as the fans talk very loudly amongst themselve.

 

“Canary is the best fighter Heavens Arena has ever seen,” one fan who is wearing a Canary t-shirt states proudly.

 

“Oh you are just saying that cause she is a girl, and you have the hots for her,” a pedestrian retorts.

 

“He does have strong proof,” another Canary fan who is wearing Canary buttons on his jacket, “She climbed to the 200th floor without struggle, once she arrived at the 200th floor she challenged ten other players and fought them back-to-back without any rest, after getting all ten of her wins she challenged a floor master the next night and won, all of her matches are joyful to watch, and how could anyone possibly forget her victory during Battle Olympia? Canary is attractive and she is the first woman in Heavens Arena history to win Battle Olympia since Oculus.”

 

“I just don’t like her,” the second teen groans, “yeah, she is good and all, but--”

 

“You’re just upset because you lost a lot of your parents money when you made that bet.” 

 

The second teen clicks his tongue, “I also feel like she is playing around with her opponents! That she is playing around with all of us--I mean we were there last night, look at the tv!” The second teen, who is obviously not a fan of Canary, points towards the television.  They all look up at the television, and Killua’s eyes widen while he watches Canary execute rhythm echo perfectly, and Killua quickly activates  _ gyo _ watching for any trace of Canary’s nen, and Killua notices that Canary’s aura is surrounding her cane.  The video re-shows Canary’s final strike, and Killua deactivates his  _ gyo _ , “she has never used that move ever in any of her fights!”

 

The teen with the buttons on his jacket pushes up his glasses, “she has never repeated any of her outstanding moves, and if she does the number is lo--”

 

“That is why she is the best! It gets boring watching fighters using the same moves alll the time!” 

 

Killua turns and walks away with the rest of the crowd as the three teens debate amongst themselves.  Killua quickly walks towards one of the vacant windows, and it is evident he is ready to start a fight. 

 

“Hello and welcome to Heavens Arena! Would you like a ticket?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Please fill out this information,” the desk attendant hands Killua a clipboard with a bright smile on her face and Killua quickly fills out the information before he hands it pack.

 

“Ah, I see you have been here before, Killua, and you got pretty--” the attendant pauses as she reads the alert reading on her screen.  The attendant quickly exits out of her computer, “Killua, would you please follow me?”

 

“Uh, yeah sure,” Killua responds as he waits for the attendant at the window to open the nearby door.  Killua silently follows the desk attendant to an unknown destination in the employee’s region of the tower.  They took corners after corners until they reach an elevator, and once they stepped inside of the elevator there was another attendant inside.  Killua watches as the attendant presses the only available option, which does not have a number or any symbol on the round shiny button.  The elevator quickly lifts up floors, and with a loud ding it alerts them of reaching the final destination. 

 

Killua watches as the desk attendant steps out of the elevator, and Killua follows, but he stops dead in his tracks because of a strong aura.  The desk attendant glances back, and smiles at Killua urging him to come forward; which he did move forward but slowly, and cautiously.  At the end of the hallway is a massive black door, which has silver trimmings, and before the massive door is a black desk with a male secretary sitting behind it.  Killua eyes scan the area looking for any other exits than the way he arrived to the secluded hallway.

 

The desk attendant approaches the desk, and the secretary pauses his organizing and he looks up at the desk attendant, and then glances at Killua. “Is this him?” He asks while gesturing towards Killua.

 

The desk attendant nods.

 

“Just take a seat,” the secretary gestures towards the empty black leather chair, “the boss will be with you shortly.” 

 

Killua slowly sits down in the leather chair as he watches the desk attendant walk back down the long hallway, and he watches the secretary continue to do paper work.  It was not long before the phone on his desk began to rang, and the secretary quickly answer the call. The secretary does not even greet the person on the other line of the phone, and he simply just nods his head, “I will send him right in,” the secretary stands up, revealing his tall height, “follow me.”

 

Killua stands up and follows after the secretary, but he stands back once the secretary opens the door.  The aura he was feeling once he first stepped out of the elevator is stronger than ever, and Killua looks into the room and sees a grand desk on the other side of the room, and behind it is a woman, wearing a three piece pinstripe suit,  with her head bent down and Killua can get a glimpse of her dark skin as she rustles the paper slightly.  Killua glances around the room, and he immediately notices the eight other people sitting in the room; five of them are women, and three of the men.  The other eight occupants are wearing a variety of attire, and he glances to notice that they are watching Canary’s match from the previous night, “do not just stand there,” Killua eyes snap towards the woman behind the desk, “come on in,” the woman still looking down at the paperwork gestures towards the seat in front of her. 

 

Killua starts walking in the room, and as he approaches the woman he glances at the large portraits of the men on the walls.  The plaques under each of the portrait gives the fighter name, and that they are the one of the first twenty-one floor masters of Heavens Arena. 

 

“Ah,” the woman behind the desk speaks out as she continues to look down at her paperwork, “I see you have taken an interest in those old photos of my ancestor and his former friends,” the woman slightly chuckle, “I guess in some form they were his friends.  No one cares about the historical background of Heavens Arena, which I mean people do only come here to fight or to watch fights. My ancestors and those other twenty friends of his came up with the idea of Heavens arena; however, none of them had the cash to actually start putting it into motion.”  Killua listens to her explanation as he walks by and looking at all the tall photos that decorated on the walls, “they found a businessman who wanted to give their idea a chance. It was successful; however, he did what any crooked businessman would do and screwed them over along with all the other fighters in the tower.”  Killua stops when he sees a familiar fighter, one of the first, now wearing a three piece suit, and over his smooth dark skin he has a scar on his face, which is right below his eye. “My ancestor, from what I’ve heard from my father, does not like others taking advantage of him, and it was not long before he took over as the boss.”  Killua eyes move down to see two more posters, and they both display an ebony woman with long braids, and wearing black sunglasses on her face. “Oh, and those are me. I was the first woman in history to win Battle Olympia, which I could not fight in the next one because I am the one now making sure this place stays open.”

 

Killua glances at the woman and notices that she has still yet to lift up her head, and Killua walks over towards her as he sits down in the leather chair comfortably, “who are you and what do you want?”

 

Killua glances to the side when he sees one of the men rises out of his seat, “sit back down,” the woman motions with her hand and the man sat back down.  The woman places the paperwork back inside of a yellow folder, and she tosses it towards Killua.  Killua looks down at the folder, and he sees his name written neatly on the side, and when he looks up at the woman he watches as she takes off her black sunglasses and lifts her head. 

 

The woman does not look as if she has aged a day over thirty, and she still keeps her hair in long braids, and she is wearing a black matte lipstick.  She slowly opens her eyes, which are in no aspect human, and her elongated pupils, with an iris too slim to see the color, stare into Killua’s round pupils. “My name is Octavia, but old fans of Heavens Arena call me Oculus, and my employees call me Boss.  I oversee everything that happens in Heavens Arena, and I know everything about every fighter that has fought in this arena.  I know things about your father that would surprise you, Killua.” 

 

“That tells me who you are, but what do you want, Octavia,” Killua responds as he places his folder back on the desk.

 

The pupils of Octavia’s eyes expand before they narrow back into their narrow shape, and Killua watches Octavia's black lips spread into a soft smile, “I like that you are direct and quick to the point, Killua,” Octavia pauses briefly, “I know when you first arrived here you were six years old, and despite your lineage I was very worried and against having a young child fight in this arena.  My rules is that no one under the age of ten are allowed to fight on any property of this tower; however, your father was quite persuasive and confident of your abilities at such a young age.  I, for one, did not want to be the one to break the news to Silva about his sons untimely demise.  Close we were in the past, such a straining relationsh--” Killua eyes widen at the new information, “oh, your father did not tell you?  I always was his sparring buddy--” Octavia pauses as the pupils of her eyes narrow until they are completely non-existent and she laughs, “I do not see Silva sharing, willingly, that he got his ass handed to him on multiple occasions.  Oh,” Octavia pauses as her pupils widen slightly, “look at me getting off track.  Back to the main subject at hand.  I was very delighted to watch your fights when you were six, and I was very happy when you left before you made it to the 200th floors.  I would have intervened myself if you were determined to fight on the 200 levels; however, six years later you, twelve years of age, returned and the attendants warned you that if you ever left again, without proper notice, that you would never be able to fight in this arena.”  Killua stiffens once he remembers the warning that he had longed forgotten, “and yet here you are, six years later again, a dashing young man at the age of eighteen, and you want to fight in the very halls of this arena.  There is this recurring trend, and now I believe that you will be back here again when you are twenty-four, which I surely hope not, but I will deal with the future when it arrives.  The main pressing issue on my mind is what am I going to do with you right now.” 

 

Killua leans back in the seat as he stiffens at the escalated aura, “Oh, I’m sorry about that,” Octavia responds as she leans on her desk and interlocks her fingers together, and Killua can see the large black diamond displayed on Octavia’s ring finger, “ _ that _ often happens when I recall memories of your father, and I suppose you should say that our relationship is very complicated.  He really knows how to piss me the fuck off,” Octavia delivers the rest of her sentence with a bright, wide smile on her face displaying her dazzling white teeth, and the pupils of her eyes are once again too narrow to see. 

 

“So, what are you going to do, Octavia?” Killua inquires as he relaxes as Octavia’s aura starts to vanish. 

 

Octavia pupils slightly widen as she leans up off of her desk, “I will allow you to come back, but under one--” she lifts up her index finger to her lips, “condition.”

 

“Which is?”

 

Octavia leans back in her seat and tosses another yellow folder towards Killua.  Killua glances at the folder before he opens it and quickly skims through the contents, “do you want me to kill him?” Killua questions as he lifts up his head and watches as Octavia’s pupils widen, and sits there as he watches her laugh, which is deep, warm and echoing through the huge office.

 

“No, Killua,” Octavia shakes her head as he softly chuckles, and she pauses as her elongated pupils return to their normal slim state, “I suppose if he dies is all up to you, but I want you to fight him.  His ninety days are up in five days and he has nine wins, and three losses.  You know the rules, you will be his last fight or he will end up being your last fight in this arena.  If he wins, you can no longer fight again in Heavens Arena--”

 

“And if I win?”

 

“You get to stay, and you will have one win towards the ten you need to challenge a floor master,” Octavia responds as she waits on his answer.

 

“I’ll fight him,” Killua responds as he places the folder back on the desk.

 

“Oh, you can keep that--”

 

“I don’t need it,” Killua responds as he stands up from the chair.

 

“Very well,” Octavia softly smiles as she leans back in her seat, “I will make the proper arrangements and your fight will be in--” Octavia pauses as she looks at the tablet in front of her, “lets see… two days from now… the twenty-third.  Does that sound doable?”

 

“Yeah,” Killua responds as he watches Octavia fiddle on the tablet.

 

“We are good to go, and I already told the attendants of your accommodations.” Octavia responds as she watches Killua rise from his seat, “I look forward to your upcoming match, Killua.”

 

Killua walks out the office without looking back at the strange Octavia, and he walks down the hallway and as soon as he went to call for the elevator, the elevator immediately dongs to alert its arrival.  Standing inside the elevator is the elevator attendant and the same desk attendant who escorted Killua to meet Octavia.  Killua steps into the elevator and the trio silently descended back to the main floors of Heavens Arena. 

 

Canary stands out of a wooden door, which reads level 250 training rooms, and Canary looks down at her son, Kai, who is wearing a green t-shirt, with a bear logo on the front, a pair of black athletic shorts, a pair of green shoes, and is holding a green water bottle, which is too wide for his small hands. 

 

“You ready for your session with Zushi, Kai?” Canary asks her son as she bends down to his level, and starts to adjust his clothes.

 

“Yesh,” Kai responds as he smiles at his mother, and starts to slightly twist in excitement.  Kai’s bright, already wide eyes slightly widen as he watches his mother’s slight facial change, “everything will be okay, Mama.” Kai reassures his mother as he pats her on the shoulder with his right hand, and his left hand is struggling to uphold the green water bottle, “Papa says I have to learn, control it--I don’t wanna hurt Mama.” 

 

Canary softly smiles as she looks up at her son’s bright face, “I know, I know,” Canary wraps her arms around her son and pulls him in close, and small bumps are appearing on her flesh from the coldness of the bottle.  Canary extends her arms, slightly holding onto Kai’s shoulders, “and what did I say about what you learn from Zushi and Wing?”

 

“To never use it unless it’s an emergency,” Kai responds cheerfully. 

 

“Good,” Canary responds as she softly pats Kai on the top of his head, and slowly begins to stand from her crouching position, “let’s hurry inside, Kai.”

  
  


Canary opens the door, and Kai excitedly starts running inside the room, “Zushi! I’m here!” Kai cheers excitedly as Canary can hear his shoes patter against the wooden areas of the training room.  Canary follows her son, and she watches from the sideline as Kai ran towards Zushi, giving the teen a tight hug.  Canary waves at Zushi just before she walks towards an empty area, and she began her own training. 

 

Kai trained diligently, and very happily as he took part in the games that Zushi and Wing developed to teach a three year old the fundamentals of nen.  However, even though Kai enjoyed the childish game he did prefer for the both of them to also be serious in his training.  Canary is very thankful that Zushi and Wing agreed to take on her son as a student, and Canary knew that she left her son in capable hands. 

 

“Alright we are going to take a small break,” Zushi states as he adjusts his black belt, “get you a quick drink, Kai.”

 

“Okay,” Kai responds as he wipes the sweat from his forehead, and Kai looks over towards his mother, who is in a deep trance of her training as she punches and kicks a punching bag.  Canary has earphones in her ears, and the only sound that can be heard in the training room is the soft words exchanged between Zushi and Wing, and the rattle of the chain that holds up the punching bag.  

 

Everyone else using the training room left when Canary and her son entered, and it was as a complimentary gesture to leave the queen of Battle Olympia alone in the training room, especially when Kai is there for a lesson.  None of the fighters in Heavens Arena have ever tried, or even dared, to get close to Kai or on any friendly terms with the three year old; however, there are a few floor masters that are on friendly terms with Kai, but everyone else is afraid to get too close to Canary’s son. 

The reason for their fear is because after their arrival to Heavens Arena, especially between one of Canary’s ten two-hundred level matches. There was a fighter who ran into Kai and knocked him down on the ground.  Canary just got finished with her previous match, and she saw the exchange happen before her eyes, and she heard the vile words that left his lips.  The man continue to stride away, knocking into other pedestrians, and Canary quickly swept her crying child in her arms, and she promised to Kai that no one will ever dare to hurt him again.  During her next match, which was a few minutes later, her opponent appeared to be the very same man who knocked down Kai.  The match did not even last for a minute due to Canary quickly killing the man, and after that no one has ever dared to hurt Kai--in fear of the wrath of Mama Canary. 

 

Kai takes a drink from his water bottle, and from the corner of his eye he can see the training room door open, and the first thing he saw was the head full of white hair.  Kai lowers his water bottle, and he smiles brightly once he his gaze locks with Killua’s blue eyes, “Killua!” Kai cheers as he waves at the teen standing between the door. 

 

Killua’s head turns towards noise, and notices Kai waving at him, and he quickly returns the gestures.  His eyes glances over, and he quickly notices the two men standing next to him, Zushi and Wing.  Zushi and Wing gesture towards Killua as they turn Kai towards them to resume their previous activity.  Killua walks further into the room, and he pauses when he can hear the loud rattling sounds of the chain.  He follows the sound of the rattling noise, and off to the side of the main room Killua finds the source of the noise.  He stands on the side, leaning on the wall, as he watches Canary deliver punch after punch towards the punching bag and she ends the combo with a strong roundhouse kick. The punching bag starts to move out of control, and Killua steps behind to hold on to the bag.  Canary removes one of her earbuds, and she leans to the side and lifts one of her eyebrows. 

 

Their eyes lock, “hey,” Canary greets and she motions towards the bag, “I was going to stop it, but thanks.”

 

Killua shrugs as he lets got of the bag, “it’s nothing,” Killua glances over towards Kai practicing his  _ ten _ , “I see you're having him trained.”

 

Canary sighs, “I was not very excited about it, but Kai needs to learn control.”

 

Killua raises his eyebrow, but Canary just shrugs off his questioning look.  “Do you wanna spar?” Killua asks suddenly while suggesting towards the padded mat. 

 

Canary takes out the earbud, and wraps the cord around the music player, and she places it on her gym bag.  She wipes the sweat off of her face with a towel, and she takes a quick drink from her water bottle, “lets go,” she states as he walks past Killua, heading towards the padded mat.  

 

Killua quickly follows behind Canary, and he stands in front of her with his fist raised in front of his face. The two slowly start to move back and forth, on the balls of their feet, on the mat while watching each other to see which one will be the first to strike.  Canary takes the initiative and sends a right hook, her elbow at a perfect ninety degrees, flying towards Killua, which he blocks with his left forearm, and he counterattacks with an uppercut; however, Canary quickly jumps back to dodge his punch. 

 

“How did it happen?” Killua asks suddenly just before he leaps forward and sends a jab with his left hand.

 

Canary ducks while sending a right uppercut towards Killua abdominal wall, being the first to make contact, Killua slightly jumps back to lessen the unexpected blow, “he was kidnapped,” Canary responds as she slightly rolls her shoulders before bring her fist back up. 

 

The two were right back in front of each other while keeping their guard up.  Canary moves to strike and she delivers a jab, he blocks, which is immediately followed by a cross, he blocks, “who-”  Killua sees the kick being sent and he quickly grabs her leg and flips her, and Canary lands on her back on the blue padded mat. 

 

“Just the standard bandits,” Canary looks up at Killua, “and here I thought you were going too easy on me,” she smirks as she stands up from the ground.

 

“On you? Nev-” Killua jumps back as he watches Canary jump up from the ground, and landing back on her feet.

  
  
  


Canary cracks her knuckles, “good,” and she does not raise them to protect her face, but she immediately sends her fists towards Killua, in a quick like fashion. She sends two jabs, which are immediately followed by a cross with her right hand, and Killua dodges and blocks looking for an opening, but Canary continues suppressing him with her quick punches.  After two more jabs with her left hand, she sends a right hook and her left hands is lowered, and Killua quickly sends an uppercut towards her abdominal section.  

 

Canary eyes glances down at the sudden movement and she quickly jumps back, but Killua quickly leaps forwards sending his own arrangement of jabs and crosses.  He sends combination after combination towards Canary who dodges and sends her own jabs in between when she sees an opening.  She sends one of her jabs towards Killua’s head, Killua moves his head to the right and sends a right uppercut towards Canary.  Canary bends down, extending her right leg, as she grabs a hold of Killua’s right wrist and flips the man, and Killua ends up on his back. “I just thought I would return the favor,” Canary states as she wipes the slight sweat from her forehead.

 

Killua glances up as he flips over, and pushes himself up from the ground, “are you getting exhausted already Canary?”

 

Canary observes Killua as she watches him stand up, and she cocks her head to the side, “I’m just getting warmed up.” 

“Is that so?”  Killua raises his hands and activates  _ ryu _ , which a nen technique to flow his nen and concentrate it on different areas of his bodies.  Canary stands there with their arms lowered, and she lifts her eyebrow while staring at Killua.  Killua extends his arm with his palm flat, and he bends his fingers back and forth, beckoning Canary to come on with her attack.  

 

Canary immediately activates her own  _ ryu _ , and she does not hesitate to attack Killua.  The two move at a fast speed as they send their attacks, and dodge the offending attacks that could harm them.  They both constantly change the concentration of their aura when they notice where the attacks will land, and it was not long before even Zushi, Wing, and Kai were watching from the sidelines; however, Kai could barely keep up with the intense speed as he watches his mother spar with Killua. At first Kai was unaware they were using nen, and that was when Wing explained to him the current situation as the two continue their spar. 

 

“How long have have you been here?” Killua asks between attacks, dodging, and counter attacks.

 

“February, 2003,” Canary responds effortlessly in between their spar. 

 

“His birthda--” Killua is interrupted by the fist concentrated with aura being sent towards his face.  He immediately ducks and sweeps his legs towards Canary, and she effortlessly does a front flip, evading the attack while jumping over Killua. 

 

Killua turns around, facing Canary’s back , “do you think you can afford talk right now?”  Canary asks as she turns her head around while glancing at Killua, “October 15th.” Canary eyes widen as she watches Killua begin Rhythm Echo, and it is the exact same move she did the night before, and her eyes narrow once the multiple forms of Killua appear.  She raises her fist, and while still using  _ ryu _ , “bring it.”

 

Kai tugs on Wing’s sleeve, and Wing looks down at the child, “is that a nen move too?”

 

“No,” Wing replies as he watches Kai’s intense gaze as he observes his mother.

 

Canary’s stance slightly shifts as all the multiple forms of Killua disappear, and she stands there waiting until suddenly she bends her back down low, parallel to the ground, and she stares up at Killua with a smirk on her face and her eyes trace down the arm to the hand that could have injured her back.  Killua looks down at the unscathed Canary and watches as her arms are bent and placed on the ground; however, when he looks up he sees a blurred vision of Canary’s thighs and they quickly, and tightly, wrap around Killua’s torso.  The two fast moving bodies flip, and they land on the padded mat with Canary on top of Killua’s body, with her hand wrapped up around both of Killua’s wrist, and their faces are close to each other, and the two are staring at each other intently. 

 

The door of the training room opens, and Canary glances towards the door from the corner of her eye.  Walking through the training room is two men; the first man walking through is standing at 155 centimeters, he has medium length black hair that is parted in the middle, he is wearing a black sweater, a pair of black jeans, and a black coat, which as melting snowflakes adorning it, and across his face is a black bandana with a skull in the middle. 

 

The second man, a young teen, is standing  162 centimeters, and he has big pink eyes, he has a mole underneath the left side of his mouth,  he has black hair with bangs across his forehead and the rest of his long hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, he is currently wearing a yukata, loosely on his body, and he is only wearing the right sleeve of his yukata; the left sleeve is bundled up, and tied underneath a white obi. He is also wearing a button down sleeveless shirt, underneath the yukata, which is not button up and reveals his chest and the black bandages wrapped around his upper abdominals.  There are also black wrappings on his left arm, which starts at his bicep and travels down to his wrist, which covers a piece of fabric that wraps around his middle finger; and his right arm also has the same wrapping which is evident to his hand sticking out from the bottom of the sleeve.  The young teen adjust his stance, and places his left hand on his hips as his eyes quickly scan the training room, which the current stance reveals the pair of black pants he is wearing underneath, and a black belt is wrapped around his left thigh, which keeps the left side material of the yukata in place.  Both of the men’s eyes land on the sight of Canary pinning a man down to the padded mat.  

 

Their gazes lock, “um, later we’ll come by,” the shorter man speaks.

 

“Aniki!” Kai cheers loudly with smalls tears in his eyes and he runs towards the first man with his arms extended, “you’re here!” 

 

The man quickly lowers himself down, and sweeps the child up in his arms, “hey squirt,” the man, ‘Aniki’, responds as he holds Kai up in his arms. 

 

Kai talks excitedly, and his words start to mash together as he talked about his lesson.  Kai looks behind him and notices the young teen standing near his aniki, “Nii-Nee, you came along too?” 

 

‘Nii-Nee’ glares at the small child as he looks down at him, “you little squirt,” the young teen moves his arms towards Kai to pick him.

 

Kai moves away from the touch, and clings on to his Aniki, “noo,” he whines, “only my aniki can call me squirt.”

 

“You little,” the young teen says under his breathe as he reaches to take the child; however, his gaze glances towards Canary and the man she extends her arm to on the floor.  The young teen eyes widen as he looks at Killua, “Kil,” the young teen calls out.

 

Killua turns his head and looks at the young teen, and he tilts his head as he observes the young teen features until his eyes widen, “Kalluto, is that you?” 

 

Kai looks between the two men, “Killua knows Nii-Nee?” 

 

“He’s my older brother,” Kalluto responds as he stands there in the spot while examining the physical changes of his older brother.

 

“I see you ditched the kimono,” Killua remarks, “well, you sorta did,” Killua glances towards the shorter man standing near his youngest brother, “you’re Feitan…  right?”

 

“Yeah--”

 

“He’s my Aniki!” Kai cheerfully intervenes with a bright smile on his face.

 

“I heard from dad about Alluka’s death,” Kalluto remarks suddenly, and the atmosphere of the room quickly changed. 

 

“Yeah,” Killua mumbles as his eyebrows furrow tensely, but only for a moment. 

 

Kalluto looks down as he feels a pair of small, warm hands touching his chin, “hold me Nii-Nee.”

 

“I will if you stop calling me--”

 

“Please, Kall-nii,” Kai whines as he looks up at Kalluto with his huge brown eyes.

 

Kalluto quickly gives in and takes Kai into his arms, and holds him rather closely, “what do you wanna do today, Kai?”

 

Kai faces instantly lights up as he excitedly talks about activities he wants to take do with Feitan and Kalluto.  Canary can hear her son words as they fade while the trio leave the training room together, and she apologetically looks at Zushi and Wing, and the latter is packing up their bags.

 

“It is okay,” Wing states, “we were done with lessons today. Kai is making excellent progress, and I will see you next time.” 

 

Canary and Killua are the only two standing in the training room, and the silence grows heavy between the two. 

 

Canary lips slightly part, “I’m sorry to hear about your loss, Killua.  I know Alluka was very important to you.” 

 

Canary places her hand on Killua’s right shoulder as she stands behind him, and comforting him with the small form of affection. “I’m here for you, Killua--even though I am not your friend.” 

 

Killua nods as Canary’s hand leaves his shoulder. 

  
In Octavia's office, the room is empty and quiet, and the current boss of Heavens Arena is leaned back in her black leather chair with her arms crossed around her chest and her eyes are closed.  Her eyes suddenly open, and her pupils are wide enough to see the honey brown of her iris with a mix of green, and slowly her pupils return to its normal slightly thin state as she picks up the phone. “Yes, I will need you to send a bouquet of flowers… to my dear friend on top of the mountain… of course make it my signature roses I want him to know that they are from me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for the extreme delay in my updates. I was unable to concentrate on my works because college was getting hetic; however, I'm out for the summer! I finished chapter two, hmm, two days ago but it started to storm and I wasn't able to upload it. I was swamp yesterday and I didn't have the time and nor was I 100% satisfied with that I written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this work of mine. As you may have noticed I have that there is a total of twenty-two chapters, well currently, I spent some free in between my breaks during my hetic days and sort of wrote out the plot for the future chapters. However, chapter twenty-two is not the last chapter, but in that chapter you will have confirmation about who is the father for Canary's child, unless you figure it out before then.
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed my OC, Octavia, I was really aiming for her to be pretty creepy and it was fun writing her introduction and what I have planned for her role. I also hope you like my older version of Kalluto. I made him more talkative because we all kind of saw the change of Kalluto with his time with the Troupe, and I feel like by spending four years with Troupe he would have developed to become more vocal. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy how the plot develops to the daddy reveal! Please feel free to leave comments, feedback, and/or questions!
> 
> <3 
> 
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S I'm sorry about any mistakes. I don't have a beta and I try to catch them all and I will have them fix on a later day.


	3. Chapter 3

22nd January. 

 

The sun descends from the sky as rich, deep colors of blue, and purple embrace the late afternoon.  Killua travels alone dressed lightly in a leather jacket, a basic white t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans.  He pulls out his cellphone, and he opens his message from his younger brother giving him details of the Troupe’s hideout.  He was given the Troupe’s hideout to deliver an item belonging to Kai because Kai will not get any sleep if he does not have it with him.  Canary can not deliver the item because she is also at the Troupe’s hideout, and it was Kalluto’s idea to ask his brother to make the delivery.  

 

Killua looks up from his cellphone, and at the old three story house, outside of city limits, in front of him.  The old three story house has white panels, which has chipped paint and  it has become dirty for years of lack of maintenance.  There is a porch white porch in front of the house, with a roof covering the porch, but their are stone steps leading up the porch.  The porch has a various of plants, which survive the cold embrace of winter, hanging from the room, and some which are in pots placed on the ground, and there is a swing, which appears to be brand new, is also on the porch.  There are plenty of windows, some are open and could easily be seen through if their was light casting from the room.  Then there are windows which are covered with white, lacey curtains, and occasionally Killua can see the curtains slightly move.  On the first floor, the windows are covered with the lacey curtains; however, Killua can see the bright, warm light shining through the windows. 

 

Killua quickly ascends up the stone steps, and he approaches the basic white door, and as he raises his fist to knock on the door it is suddenly opened.  A hulking man, with  messy short brown blocks the doorway, he has scars across his face, and earlobes so long that the reach his shoulder, which they each are decorated with a simple gold earring.  “Who are you,” the man demands as he starts to pop his knuckles. 

 

Killua raises his hands as he takes a step back, “I’m just here to make a delivery.”

 

“Delivery?  No one told me about any delive--” the hulking man stops talking as something jumps on his back, which catches him off guard and he stumbles forward.  “What the--”

 

“Fran-Fran! Who is here? Did you order food? We are going to cook dinner, Fran-Fran!” Kai notices the young chime of the voice as he notices the light brown arms gather around ‘Fran-Fran’ neck, the hands stretch and grab a hold of the man’s head as he pulls himself up, and a pair of covered legs sit on ‘Fran-Fran’ shoulders.  Killua looks up and sees the black, curly hair, and it did not take long before he saw Kai’s happy, smiling face.

 

“Killua! You’re here! Did ya bring it? Huh? DidYaDidYaDidYa,” Kai speaks enthusiastically states as he sees the white-haired man standing in front of the door. Kai jumps happily on ‘Fran-Fran’ shoulders, “Fran-Fran let him in, let Killua in! He is Nii-nee’s brother.”

 

“Okay, Kai, okay,” Fran-Fran responds as he starts to back up in the house.

 

“Where is that little brat?!” A voice shouts as feet can be heard running down the steps.

“Oh no! Fran-Fran, run. Run! It is nii-nee! Don’t let him get me,” Kai giggles as he leans forward, his left arm wrapping around Fran-Fran’s forehead and he right arm extends forwards, with his fingers pointing towards outside, “move, Killua--go go go, Fran-Fran!”

 

Killua quickly steps to the side as he watches Fran-Fran dash down the steps, and towards the open field of snow.  Killua steps towards the open door; however, he almost collides with his younger brother. “Move, Kil,” Kalluto orders as he runs down the steps in a hurry; however, Killua did not fail to miss the make-up covered on his face nor his disheveled appearance.  

 

Killua finally takes one step inside the old home, and he looks up the grand staircase and can see Feitan walking down the steps. “Oh, you’re here,” he states as he greets Killua.

 

“Hey,” Killua states as he begins to close the door behind him.  Killua notices Feitan’s disheveled hair as the smaller male adjusts his clothes.  

 

“You can wait in there,” Feitan states as he gestures towards a room past an arch way.  Feitan adjusts a small bundle in his arm, “I’ll be back.  The Squirt needs his coat.”

 

“Okay,” Killua states as he adjusts the strap on his shoulder while looking towards the archway. 

 

Killua hears the front door closes as he walks through the archway into a living room, and he sees that four men are in the living room.  The first man he sees is the oldest man in the group, he is wearing a simple yukata, he black hair is tied up into a single top-knot on his head, and he is sitting down in a chair while sharpening his sword.  The second man Killua sees is sitting on the right cushion of a couch, which is close towards the archway.  The second man has long white hair, and he is staring intently at the television in front of him.  The third man is in the middle cushion, he is taller than the second man, he has short blonde hair, and Killua notices as his gestures towards the program on the tv as he talks to the fourth man.  The fourth man is taller than the third man, and he has also has blonde hair which is pushed back, and when he turns towards the third man Killua notices that he does not have any eyebrows.  

 

It was the first man to notice Killua’s arrival in the living room, “so we meet again you little brat,” he states as he stops sharpening his sword. “Are you here to finally join us?”

 

“I’m surprised you are still alive, old man,” Killua responds with a smirk. “I’m just delivery some stuff for Kai.”

 

“Oh so your Kalluto’s older brother, right?” The third male asks as he pulls out his phone, “your name is Killua, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Killua.”

 

“Sweet! I’m Shalnark,” Shalnark states as he places his phone down, “this guy here is Phinks, the one close to you is Kortopi, and that guy over there is Nobunaga. Oh yeah, and the big guy who opened the door is Franklin.” 

“Hi, Killua,” Kortop waves as he looks towards Killua, and Killua returns the gesture as he walks towards an empty chair.

 

“Sup?” Phinkes responds, “so your brother has you bringing Kai’s blanket and stuffed animal, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Killua responds as he takes the bag off his shoulder, and places it on the floor.  Killua’s chair is right next to the window, and he can see Kai running around throwing snowballs at Kalluto through the lacey curtains. “He sure is filled with energy today.”

 

“Oh no, trust me, he is always like that,” Phinks responds, “he is always ready to play.” 

 

“He just is very excited because it has been a long time since he has seen all of us at one time,” Kortopi further explains. 

 

“Yeah, he considers all of you his brothers,” Nobunaga responds as he rests with his sword in its sheathe.

 

“Oh come on, he considers you his brother too, Nobu-Nobu,” Phinkes teases as he throws his head back and laughs heartily.

 

Shalnark laughs at the older man’s expression, “yeah, but you have to admit that ‘Fran-Fran’ is the best one.”  

The duo laugh together on the couch, and Nobunaga softly smiles, “that little twerp,” he mutters to himself but Killua’s sharp senses catches his words. “Fran-Fran may be the best, but nothing beats the moment when Kai went from calling Kalluto, “Nee-Nee”, to addressing him as, “Nii-Nee.”

 

Shalnark  holds tightly as his laughter increases, and he hunches over with tears in his eyes, “you’re right! You’re right!” Shalnark manages to agree in his fits of laughter. 

 

“Oh man,” Phinks turns and looks at Killua, “your brother was going to kill that kid. He tried for months--I mean months--to get Kai to stop calling him ‘Nee-Nee’--”

 

“Kalluto would always go on, and on about him being a boy--a man at that,” Nobunaga intervened.

 

“Kai never cared, and he would always say that Kalluto was very, very pretty,” Kortopi stated, “he would always add that he wasn’t as pretty as his Mama in the end.” 

 

“Eventually your brother had enough,” Phinks stated while nodding towards Killua.  “Kalluto decided to take a bath with Kai with one day… and he stood there butt naked showing off his manhood going on about how him and Kai having the same parts,” Phinks laughter gets the best of him as Shalnark calms down slightly.

 

“The words of Kai’s mouth, I will never--never ever--will forget them.  He stood there looking at your brother’s junk, and the goes, “Noooooo, it is too small! Not big like Papa’s!’  OhMyGosh Killua! Your brother was white as a sheet!  You could practically see it the color draining from his face--” Shalnark laughs insanely, hunching over again and waving his arm in the air, motioning for someone else to continue.  However, Phinks and Nobunaga could not contain their laughter well enough to continue the story. 

 

“I was not there to witness Kalluto’s nickname change,” Kortopi seeing the storytelling job falling onto him, “but I have often been told that before Kalluto could regain his composure, Kai beamed happily as he looked up at Kalluto and he pointed and said, ‘I know, you really are Nii--.’ During his lengthy pause Kalluto became excited that he was going to drop his ‘Nee-Nee’ nickname; however, when Kai opened his mouth he cheered excitedly, ‘You’re my Nii-Nee!’--” The three men burst out in laughter simultaneously and Kortopi raised his voice to be heard over them, “your brother practically became a ghost as he dropped down into that hot spring, and he really did float around lifelessly until it was time to go.”

 

Killua began chuckling at the end of the story, his own laughter mixing in with Phinks and Shalnark’s booming laughter, and the group of men laughed to their content, especially the ones who witness the hot spring event.  However, the laughter slowly left the room, and Nobunaga was the first one to compose himself, “That child is literally too much trouble in every single way possible, and Chrollo has the audacity to say that Kai isn’t his biological son.”

 

“You know, old man,” Phinks states while ignoring Nobunaga irritation, “sometimes I want to believe that Kai is Chrollo’s father, and some days I really believe it.  I hope he is lying to protect the kid because he has a lot of enemies, and doesn’t want to drag him through this shit. But, then I can help but remember… well it doesn’t matter because Kai doesn’t need his real father.” Phinkes voices raises significantly.  “It just pisses me off that Canary did all that traveling alone, while she was pregnant, she had to protect herself, and throughout all that time she was retracing our steps to get to us--us--The Phantom Troupe, and I have never seen someone so damn happy to see all of us at once.” Phinks notices Shalnark open his mouth, and he quickly points to him, “Hisoka is the only creepy exception! Oh man, and she looked so, so tired like she hadn’t gotten any sleep, and she didn’t even have that pregnant mother’s glow. We all saw how she went straight to Chrollo, and how her feet were just too swollen, too beat up… and we--I almost could have killed her, could have killed them both--we never would have seen Kai’s smile, or heard his laugh.” Phinks hangs his head, and the room grows eerily silent. 

 

“You didn’t know who she was,” Shalnark attempts to comfort Phinks, “we all were still pretty high from the fight, and besides Chrollo protected her.” 

 

“I know!” Phinks snaps, “It just pisses me off because what kind of man impregnates a girl, and then just throws her to the wolves?!  Yes, Canary can take care of herself in a sticky situation but… it is just too messed up. And where the hell has he been, huh?! You know what, I will make sure that bastard never meets Kai because he does NOT DESERVE HIM!  His biological dad can go straight to hell!” Due to Phinks rage and escalated voice none of the men could hear the opening of the front door,  “That’s right he does not need that sorry excuse of a man! Because Kai has a Papa, he has eight older brothers, and two older sisters, who the hell needs a--”

 

“I have Mama too!” Kai shouts cheerfully, his own voice cutting through Phinks, and all eyes were on the young child, even the eyes behind him. Kai extends his balled fists and points out his thumb and exceeds to extends his other small digits, “I have Mama, I have Papa, I have Nobu-Nobu, I have Nii-Nee, I have Shal-nii, I have Shi-nee, I have Aniki, I have Ma-nee, I have Fran-Fran, I have Ko-nii, and I have you Phi-nii!” Kai cheers excitedly as he stands in front Phinks, stretching his arms out wide for a hug as his smiles beams up at the man. 

 

Phinks is quick to take Kai into his arms, and he holds the child closely as he receives his hug.  Killua looks up when he sees Kalluto entering the room, and he has Feitan and Franklin right behind him. 

 

“So, what did you do to Nii-Nee that made him so mad?” Phinks teasingly asks, and Killua looks up to see his brother standing next to him and notices the make-up covering his face is now gone. 

 

“I went into their room while he was sleeping and I drew all over his face with make-up!” Kai declares and Phinks and Shalnark burst out with laughter. “He looked really pretty too!”

 

“Why did you do that for?” Nobunaga asks as he tries to hide his smile, but Killua could feel his brother seething next to him. 

 

“Because he has been playing Aniki all morning! Just them two and they even locked the door and wouldn’t let me join them! I want to play with them too!” Kai states and all of the men grow silent in the room, and Killua peeks up at his brother, which at first he catches his brother’s gaze but Kalluto is quick to turn his head.  However, that does not keep Killua from noticing the red, deep blush appearing on Kalluto’s face. 

 

Eyes scan around the room, trying to see who is going to tackle this delicate situation.  Shalnark looks around desperately, and a long sigh escapes his lips, “you know Kai, sometimes a game can only be played between two people… and that is the type of game that Feitan and Kalluto play.”

 

“Just two?! But can’t be any fun,” Kai pouts momentarily, “surely more people can play too!”

 

“U-um well,” Shalnark faces turns a bright red, and looks up across the room begging for help. 

 

Nobunaga cough cuts through the air, and Kai gives him his undivided attention, “can’t more than two play their game, Nobu-Nobu?”

 

“Yes,” Nobunaga answers honestly, and Phinks face grows white from the older man’s honesty, “Sometimes that game can have three people, four people, even five people, and hell one hundred people could play that game at once.” 

 

Phinks gawks as Shalnark coughs brutally, but Kai has stars in his eyes, “One hundred people can play one game… all the same time! We could all play together at the same time!”

 

“Which game is it exactly that we all can play together at the same time?” A one with her pink hair tied up in a ponytail asks as she rounds the corner, and right behind her is another woman wearing glasses right behind her.

 

“Ma-nee, Shi-nee! We can play the game that Nii-Nee and Aniki play alone in their room!” Kai cheers excitedly as he claps his hands.

 

The lady with the pink hair sternly glares at all the men in the room, which Kalluto looks down at the floorboards, but Feitan looks indifferent, “what in the world are you teaching this kid?”

 

“Yes,” a voice calls out from not inside the room.  Chrollo walks into the living room, from a different entrance, and he is dressed in a black tux, his hair is let down and a band is wrapped around his forehead, “what are you teaching, Kai?”

 

“Papa!” Kai cheers excitedly as he jumps down from Phinks lap, and runs towards Chrollo, who quickly picks up the child in his arms, “did you know we all can play the game Kalluto and Feitan play alone?” 

 

Chrollo jaw tightly clenches, “No, we can not, Kai--”

 

“But Nobu-Nobu said that more than two people can play!”

 

Chrollo then takes a long sigh, “In some cases yes, but with Kalluto and Feitan it can only be those two, and besides you are far too young to even play that game.” 

 

Kai slightly pouts, “I just want to play a game with everyone all at once.”

 

“We will play a lot more games together Kai!” Shalnark states “And the games will be a lot more fun than the game Kalluto and Feitan play together!”

 

“Yeah right,” Feitan mutters to himself. Only the people around him can hear his words, and thankfully Kai does not hear the disagreement. 

 

“Really?” Kai beams

 

“It’s a promise!” The phantom Troupe states excitedly all together.

 

“Yay!” Kai giggles but then suddenly pauses, “but we can play later. I’m hungry!”

 

“Good!” Nobunaga states as he stands up, “we are cooking your favorites today.”

 

“Really?”

 

Kai leaves the living room with the Phantom Troupe members, all of them except for Feitan, Kalluto, and Chrollo are left in the living room.  Chrollo looks between the two men, the couple, and he silently walks over to the couch and sits down.  He crosses his legs as he reaches for the TV remote and turns of the television program, which has obviously been ignored. Silence feels the room, but you can hear the lively chatter coming from the kitchen.

 

“So,” Killua drawls out as he stretches in his seat, “you went and lost your virginity to Feitan, huh?”

 

“It could have been anybody, but him--”

 

“--It was me,” Feitan intervenes easily. 

 

Killua smirks at his brother’s utter embarrassment, “well I did my part,” Killua states as he stands, and he removes the strap out of his shoulder. He gives the duffel bag Kalluto while giving him a knowing cheesing grin.  He starts to walk out of the living room, headed towards the main door, but Kai calls out for him. Killua looks back at the grinning child, and can see that some sort of food fight had occurred since Kai has some food on his face.

 

“Are you leaving, Killua? We are gonna eat soon!” 

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving… and it is okay because I’m not even hungry. I had a huge lunch,” Killua states as he expands his stomach and rubs it happily.  It makes Kai smile brightly, “see ya, Kai.”

 

“See ya later!” Kai waves as he watches Killua leaves his sight.

 

Killua reaches out for the door, “Killua, is that you?” A familiar voice calls out to him, and he turns around to see Canary walking down the steps.  

 

Killua freezes, as his eyes widens, as he watches Canary walk down with her hair now in braids, styled as a bun, wearing a long black, satin ball gown that does more than just compliment her full hour glass frame.  Her gown has a sweetheart top,  Killua can see the black-gold sparkings at the top of the material of the dress, and his eyes travel down her tone arms to the black, satin gloves that covers forearms.  His eyes travel back up quickly, their gaze meeting as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, “you look utterly ravishing, Canary.”

 

“Oh, um, thank you, Killua,” Canary states as she steps down the stairs, “also thanks for bringing Kai’s things.”

 

“It’s fine. I mean you had to get ready for your date night with Chrollo,” Killua states as he reaches back for the doorknob, “you two have fun. I’ll see you next time, Canary.”

 

Two hours later.

 

Canary and Chrollo dance the waltz perfectly as if they were children raised to be pro ballroom dancers.  The crowd is mesmerized as the two dance together as if it was just one person moving fluidly across the floor; however, the crowd is not aware that the ballroom floor gives Canary and Chrollo the perfect view for looking for their targets. 

 

“Do you see them?” Chrollo asks quietly in Canary ears while keeping up with the pace.

 

“Yes, I have been watching the twins for quite some time,” Canary responds as she follows Chrollo’s lead in his steps.

 

“And?”

 

“Sarah would be too difficult,” Canary states easily her mouth close to Chrollo’s ear. “She does not interact with any of the guests here.  I believe even with your charms, Chrollo, you would never get anywhere with her in time.” 

 

“What about her brother?”

 

“He is the exact definition of easy,” Canary answers.

 

“I see” Chrollo states as he leads the finale steps as the two notices the song is coming to its close.

 

As the song reaches it ending, Chrollo elegantly dips Canary while his hand runs down the satin material and holds her leg during the flashy ending of their dance.  The audience cheers as the duo holds the pose, and Chrollo helps Canary to stand once again.  The two wave, and smile, thanking any of the other guest who approach them, all of them making comments of their dance; however, they were upset that they were not going to stay any longer. 

 

The two are alone as they walk towards an exit, leaving the event, to head back to the Phantom Troupe’s hideout. “Chrollo, if you need my help for this mission you will have it,” Canary suddenly states, “Other times I would not get involved--”

 

“I know, Canary.  Your help is much needed,” Chrollo responds as the two walk out of the building. “He needs all of our help.”

 

“Don’t worry we will get your loverboy back,” Canary teases heartily.

 

“He is not my lover--”

 

“But you love him… I can see how much you care for him--”

 

“Yet he does not return my affections… he loves another.”

  
“Unrequited love is always bittersweet,” Canary states as the attendant arrives with their vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say that I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update this story, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> As for Kai's nicknames for the Phantom Troupe:  
> Nobunaga Hazama-- [Nobu-Nobu, No-Nii]  
> Kalluto Zoldyck-- [Nii-Nee, Kall-Nii]  
> Shalnark -- [Shal-Nii]  
> Shizuku -- [Shi-nee]  
> Feitan -- [Aniki, Fei-Nii]  
> Machi -- [Ma-Nee]  
> Franklin -- [Fran-Fran, Frank-Nii]  
> Phinkes-- [Phi-Nii]  
> Kortopi -- [Ko-Nii]  
> Bonolenov -- [Bono-nii] {He will not be appearing in this fiction}
> 
> *For the Troupe members with two nicknames, the first one is the one that Kai uses the most*
> 
> So, you learned how Canary arrived at the Troupe, not much just Phinks going off saying that she was traveling alone for a long time. To me it seemed proper since Phinks seems to have a gentleman side. Perhaps in the future I will write about Canary's journey alone, and the encounter between her and the Troupe. You also may have noticed that Phinks does not like Kai's father, which is very true, but he does not know who is Kai's biological father (and I know you all can't wait to find out.) I feel like Phinks would be the one to make an outburst about Kai not needing his real dad, and just to show that the entire Troupe has strong attachments towards Kai. I would really pity any idiot who would harm Kai with the entire Troupe being around to witness. 
> 
> Also there is a mission involved in the story leading up to Kai's father reveal, and how could not involve the entire Troupe without having a mission of some sorts. 
> 
> Yes, there are mentions of other couples and small appearances. I believe none of you were ready for the little game that Feitan and Kalluto play together with just the two of them. I also hope you enjoy my Kalluto... I feel like his time with the Troupe, and his time watching a bubbly child would have the teen to be more talkative, and become more expressive.
> 
> I believe my favorite part in writing this chapter, was the part of Killua watching Canary walking down the stairs. I just had to plant the seed for his romantic desires. I hope you all stick around to see just how that seeds grows. 
> 
> I believe that is all I want to include in this end note; therefore, thank you very, very much for reading Always x and x Forever! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Feel Free to leave comments, feedback, and/or questions! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Symone Nicole


End file.
